frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Kristoff's relationships
This page is a compilation of Kristoff's relationships with the other characters of Frozen. Despite being somewhat of a recluse, Kristoff established many new friendships when he accompanied Anna in her journey to find Elsa. Relatives Trolls viewed the trolls as family.]] When he was eight, Kristoff encountered the trolls after curiously following a trail of ice to the Valley of the Living Rock. There, he met Bulda, who took a liking to him and Sven and decided to take them in. Over the years, Kristoff came to view the trolls as his family, a view that was reciprocated, as Bulda gleefully announced that Kristoff had come "home". Over the years, the trolls would try to find a match for Kristoff but to no avail.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 51. When Anna was struck by Elsa's magic, Kristoff recalled the time he saw Pabbie heal her and decided to take Anna to the Valley of the Living Rock. Though Kristoff was grateful that the trolls had cared for him, he was still nervous about how they would behave around Anna; he felt that the trolls could be somewhat overbearing, despite having good intentions. Kristoff's fear was confirmed when the trolls tried to pair him up with Anna, feeling they had finally found the perfect girl. Despite his protests over the matter, Kristoff came realize his feelings for Anna and ultimately went back to the castle to save her. Love interest Anna began their relationship.]] When Kristoff first encountered Anna at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, he barely acknowledged the princess, focusing instead on obtaining supplies and food. As such, he was surprised when Anna came seeking his help. Though Kristoff was reluctant to offer his assistance, Anna presented him with the supplies and carrots that he was unable to afford from Oaken; viewing this as a business offer, the ice harvester relented. Initially, Kristoff did not have a good impression of Anna, feeling her hasty engagement to Hans was a serious lapse in judgment. He also found Anna to be rather reckless, as she nearly set him on fire while rescuing him from the wolves. Kristoff even considered taking up Anna's offer to leave when he lost his sled while escaping the wolves. However, he decided to continue to accompany the princess and was amused when Anna feigned nonchalance at his decision. As their journey continued, Kristoff's perceptions of Anna began to change, and he started to admire Anna for her optimism and fearlessness. Kristoff began to express concern for Anna's safety, having rushed to her side after Elsa struck her. And in spite of Marshmallow being directly behind him, Kristoff helped Anna to her feet before running from the raging snowman, together. He was especially alarmed when he realized that Anna's hair was turning white as a side of effect of Elsa's magic and sought help by bringing her to his home in the Valley of the Living Rock. Once Pabbie informed Anna that her frozen heart could only be thawed by an act of true love, Kristoff immediately tasked himself with bringing Anna back to Hans, though he remained oblivious to his affection for the princess. When Kristoff delivered Anna to the castle, he continued to fret over her state, insisting that she not worry about his affairs. And even after the gates closed on him, Kristoff stood by the the castle entrance before finally departing, concluding that Anna was now with her "true love", Hans. However, when Kristoff noticed that a blizzard was forming over the castle, he immediately turned back to reach Anna, despite needing to enter the heart of the storm. Though he was navigating the storm blind, Kristoff heard Anna's voice and kept pushing through. But eventually, the storm would come to halt, and Kristoff finally saw a path to Anna and rushed forward. But Anna turned away from him, and Kristoff could only stop and watch in despair as Anna threw herself in the path of Hans' sword, freezing solid in the process. Overwhelmed at the loss of the woman he had grown so close to during their adventures, Kristoff was immensely relieved when Anna thawed out and gazed happily at her reunion with Elsa. Recalling that Kristoff had lost his sled, Anna replaced it with a new model and was delighted to inform him he had become "Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer." With Arendelle at peace and their troubles behind them, Anna kissed Kristoff on the cheek, prompting the ice harvester to initiate their relationship with a passionate kiss. Allies Elsa did not have the best beginnings.]] Before he even met her, Kristoff seemed to fear Elsa to some degree, as he was unsure of Anna's insistence that her sister would thaw the winter. He continued to express his doubts regarding Elsa when he, Anna, Sven, and Olaf approached Elsa's ice palace and encountered a field of wind-swept icicles, nearly impaling his face on a spike. When he finally met Elsa, Kristoff remained wary of her and implored Anna that they leave, having noticed that ominous shadows were appearing behind the walls of the palace. After Anna refused, Elsa used her powers to create Marshmallow, who expelled them from the palace. However, Kristoff eventually came to accept Elsa and even attempted to confront Hans for his actions. He also consented to Anna's gift after hearing that Elsa had made him the "Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Olaf 's dream of enjoying the summer.]] During their first encounter, Kristoff was surprised at Olaf's sentience, and though he said that the snowman was "creepy", he seemed rather fascinated with Olaf, taking particular notice of his twig arm. When Olaf described his dream to experience summer, Kristoff initially reacted with amusement but sought to tell the snowman that he would melt in the heat; however, Anna refused to allow the ice harvester to do such a thing, to his disbelief. Despite this, Kristoff chose to maintain his silence regarding Olaf's lack of heat experience. Though Olaf called him a "funky-looking donkey" and would continue to mistakenly refer to him as "Sven", Kristoff was friendly towards the snowman. After arriving at Elsa's ice palace, Kristoff and Olaf expressed mutual disappointment at being unable to enter and took Anna's request for "a minute" with Elsa literally, counting to sixty seconds together. Later, when Olaf was separated into his constituent parts following his struggle with Marshmallow, Kristoff helped the snowman put himself back together. And when he brought Anna back to Arendelle to see Hans, Kristoff had the foresight to tell Olaf to stay out of sight, though the warning fell on deaf ears. Sven while he and Sven prepared to go to sleep.]] Before meeting the trolls, Kristoff had no close relations aside from his reindeer, Sven. Even at a young age, Kristoff was incredibly close to Sven, and the two worked together to earn their places among the ice harvesters. As he grew older, Kristoff continued to care for Sven, coming to view him as more than just a pet; not only did he share meals with Sven, he also always made sure Sven had the first bite. Kristoff even had "conversations" and "sang" with Sven by simulating the reindeer's voice. To this end, Sven acted as Kristoff's conscience, convincing the ice harvester not to desert Anna on her journey to find Elsa. Kristoff loved Sven to a degree that bordered on over-protectiveness, as he refused to allow Anna to tell Sven to jump even as they sped toward a gaping gorge. The trolls even regarded their relationship as being on the fringes of "nature's laws." However, Kristoff showed that he did not always appreciate Sven's input, as he fought vigorously against the reindeer's attempts to bring him back to Anna. But in spite of this, the ice harvester still loved Sven and even stopped trying to reach Anna when the reindeer fell into the fjord, choosing not to continue until Sven emerged from the water alive. Neutral Marshmallow , Anna and Kristoff tried to desperately outrun him.]] Though Marshmallow threw Kristoff out of Elsa's palace, the ice harvester bore the giant snowman no ill will and even tried to stop Anna from confronting him, insisting they leave him be. However, Anna attacked Marshmallow with a snowball, which resulted in the snowman becoming enraged and chasing them from the area. Despite his lack of antagonism towards Marshmallow, Kristoff did cheer after Anna's successful attempt to impede the snowman by releasing a snagged tree. Enemies Hans Prior to meeting Hans, Kristoff had no actual opinion of the prince and simply felt that Anna was rash in choosing to marry someone so quickly. However, Kristoff was blind to his own developing affection for Anna and not only overlooked his previous claims of Hans being a complete stranger, but also brought Anna back to Hans in the hopes that the prince could save her. When Kristoff finally met Hans after the prince left Anna for dead and attempted to assassinate Elsa, he was angered at the prince's actions and attempted a physical confrontation, though he was stopped by Anna. Oaken 's trading post after he insulted the owner.]] Kristoff stopped by Oaken's trading post to procure supplies amidst the sudden onset of winter weather. However, he lacked the funds to purchase the pickax, rope, and carrots that he desired. Despite Oaken's fairly jolly demeanor, Kristoff took issue with the trader's exorbitant prices and called him a "crook". Angered at this insult, Oaken adopted a more fierce persona and did not hesitate in violently expelling Kristoff from his establishment. References Category:Relationships